


Dimensions: Book Two

by Nugiha



Series: Power Rangers Dimensions [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fairy Tale Elements, Features and/or References All Power Rangers from MMPR to Ninja Steel, Friendship, Gen, Power Rangers Reunion, The Skilled Huntsman, To Read, To Rec, Ultra Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: All seasons. Modern retelling of the Skilled Huntsman with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.





	Dimensions: Book Two

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dimensions: Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, The 'timeline' has been changed so that every team(and I mean EVERY team from MMPR to Ninja Steel excluding the younger Justin) are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen and live in/moved to Angel Grove. This story focuses more on Dana but every ranger will make appearance(s) eventually. This fic/future series is dedicated to the Power Rangers 25th Anniversary and is inspired by a modern version of the Brothers Grimm fairy tale 'The Skilled Huntsman'.  
> Fandom(s): Power Rangers  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ages are Jari 15.  
> Summary: All seasons. Modern retelling of the Skilled Huntsman with a whole lot of rangers and a happy ending.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Harper…Chase Ellison  
> Jari's father, Tom Harper...Brian Stepanek  
> Jari's mother, Anne Harper...Allison Munn
> 
>  
> 
>  

Once upon a time in Angel Grove lived a teen named Jari Harper, he had been sent to a psychiatric facility a few years, today was the day of his official release. The reason for him being committed was because of his niece’s murder. Everyone had thought Jari had done it because he had been near the body. The truth didn’t matter. Only two people knew the truth and one of them was dead, Jari had refused to answer the police’s questions. They assumed it was because he was guilty. Outside the psychiatric facility Jari was met by his best friend Koda Vacati. Koda was lean of indonesian descent and had black hair with green eyes.

Koda grabbed the garbage bags full of Jari’s clothes out of his hands and the friends walked to his car.

“Good seeing you out.” Koda said with a big smile.

“I thought Kimberly was picking me up.” Jari replied.

“She got busy and ask me instead.”

“Alright then Koda.”

“Jari you okay?” Koda questioned.

“Do you think I did it?” Jari asked.

“I would hope you know me well enough not to have to ask that question.” Koda said.

That evening Jari had just unpacked his things at his aunt’s home, he had planned on meeting his friends at the marina. His parents refused to take him back in. Not that he minded. Jari had always felt that his mother and father would never understand him. The last place that the teen belonged was with them. At the marina Koda Vacati, Jason Lee Scott, Ryan Mitchell, Kimberly Hart, Sydney “Syd” Drew, Dana Mitchell, and Jari were all jet skiing. Jari was on a jet ski with Dana since he couldn’t swim. The fun soon came to an end. To avoid crashing into Jason’s jet ski the smaller boy was forced to swerve.

Ryan was Dana’s older brother. Ryan was thin and had brown hair with gray eyes. While Dana had short blond hair with violet eyes.

Thanks to the swerve, Dana and Jari were both thrown off the jet ski and into the water. It was only thanks to Dana’s quick efforts that the latter didn’t drown. The blond asked if he was okay. Jari was fine but didn’t want to jet ski anymore for his own safety. His friends decided that it was time to do something else. A few days later Jari was at the shooting range, he was blowing off steam and almost hitting the targets. Jason Lee Scott, Dillon Formul, and Eric Myers were at the stall next to his. Jason was muscular and had black hair with amber eyes. The guys were having a conversation about Dana which disturbed Jari.

The friends were talking about how pretty Dana was and what they would do to have her. The conversation turned inappropriate fast. Dillon commented about how much a prude Dana was. Eric suggested that they make a bet. The bet would be fifty dollars which went to whoever got into Dana’s pants first.

Jari gave up on ignoring the guys and walked over with anger in his eyes.

“Hey Jari, how’s it going?” Jason asked.

“Don’t hey me, I thought Dana was your friend. Why would you make a bet with these losers?” Jari demanded.

“We’re not losers Jari, you’re a loser.” Dillon said.

“Shut up Dillon.” Jari replied.

“Come on, you can’t tell us that you don’t think Dana’s hot.” Eric said.

“Maybe he’s into guys.” Dillon suggested.

“Fuck you! And I’m telling Dana about the bet, we’ll see if you can get into her pants after that” Jari exclaimed.

“You’re not telling her anything, in fact you’re going to help us.” Jason said.

“Why would I do that?” Jari wondered confused.

“Because if you don’t, we’re going to tell everyone that is you who made the bet with us about Dana.” Dillon blackmailed.

“Fine, I’ll help you.” Jari reluctantly agreed.

As much as it turned his stomach, Jari tried to talk Dana into going out with either Jason Dillon and Eric. Saying good things about any of them made him feel ill. But he kept doing it over the next couple of hours. Jari had to fight the urge to tell his friend the truth though he really wanted to. Jason wasn’t a friend, he had only used the others and Jari to get closer to Dana. It had really hurt Jari to learn the truth. But the smaller boy would use this as a lesson. To do better in the future when it came to picking friends. Jari was still taken back that Jason was able to fool him for this long.

That afternoon Cassie Chan and Jari went to the Angel Grove Art Gallery, they were looking at different paintings while talking. Cassie was of asian descent and had long brunette hair with green eyes. She and Jari were friends since pre-k. Cassie could tell that her friend was distracted. Jari denied that anything was wrong, he admitted to being lost in thought when Cassie asked if he was okay. She asked what he was thinking about. Jari told her about the blackmail from Jason Dillon and Eric. Appalled Cassie encouraged him to tell Dana the truth.

But he didn’t want Dana to be mad at him and refused. Jari also managed to convince his friend not to tell her either. In good conscience Cassie couldn’t let the smaller boy continue to be blackmailed. She said that they would come up with something to get them to back off. With a sigh, Jari expressed to Cassie that she didn’t need to get involved. But the latter would hear nothing of it. If Cassie had it her way Jason Dillon and Eric wouldn’t be giving him trouble anymore. In fact there was already something up Cassie’s sleeve and she whispered into Jari’s ear.

The plan involved Jari getting Jason, Dillon, and Eric to meet with him at the Angel Grove Docks the next day. The guys started off by admonishing him. They felt that he wasn’t doing enough work on Dana. Jari nodded and played along. He had to wait until the right moment to show the hidden item in his bag. Demands were made by Jason, he wanted Jari to speed up the process on his friend. Smirking Jari replied that he didn’t think that was going to happen. Dillon seemed confused and asked what he was talking about. The smaller boy claimed that he wasn’t helping them out with Dana anymore.

Eric didn’t think that Jari had any choice, though the latter was about prove him very wrong. Jari took out the item hidden in his bag. A shotgun with a silencer. He then aimed for the three guys who quickly backed away. Unsure Jason told the others that he didn’t think Jari had it in to shoot them. In case any of the three teens were in doubt, Jari turned the gun’s aim away from them to remove the safety. He aimed it towards to them again. Dillon’s hands were up while telling him to calm down. Jari told them to shut up. He was the one in control. Realizing he was right the friends shut their mouths.

Fear radiated from the teens, Jari could tell as he warned them that they needed to leave Dana alone. Otherwise they wouldn’t be walking away from him with their lives. The way Jari was letting them walk away that day. Eric was about to protest. But Jason and Dillon quickly agreed. They wouldn’t bother him or Dana again. That evening Jennifer “Jen” Scotts and Jari met outside the Angel Grove Hair Salon, he handed the bag which contained the gun to her. The gun was owned by Jen. Cassie and Jari had borrowed it from her no questions asked. She and Jen were associates. Jen had short brown hair worn in a ponytail with green eyes.

“It’s in perfect condition.” Jari assured her.

“Jari do I even want to know what you used it for?” Jen asked.

“Probably not Jen.”

“Gotcha. And Dana’s my friend, I don’t give a shit what you did as long as it can’t be traced back to me.”

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t used to murder to anybody.” Jari said.

“Good, I don’t think Dana needs a reason to be mad at you before she leaves.” Jen replied.

“What are you talking about?”

“Ryan and Dana haven’t told anyone else yet but they’re planning on running away from home.” Jen admitted.

One week later Ryan Mitchell, Dana Mitchell, and Jari met at the lake in Angel Grove Park. Ryan was thin and had brown hair with gray eyes. While Dana had short blond hair with violet eyes. Jari needed to know whether what Jen told him was the truth. The latter had never lied to him before. But he needed to be sure. Jari also thought it was time that Dana knew the truth about Jason Dillon and Eric.

“Someone told me that you were running away.” said Jari as he sat in between the siblings.

“You can’t always believe what you hear.” Ryan replied.

“Yes or no, are you planning on running away from home?” Jari asked.

“My father is trying to force me into a marriage contract with this guy at our school. I think his name’s Tommy Oliver.” Dana admitted.

“So running away is your answer?” Jari asked.

“We’ve tried talking our dad out of it but he won’t listen to us.” Ryan said.

“Tommy’s an okay person I guess but I don’t love him. Even Jason or Koda would be better options.” Dana added.

“Jason isn’t who you think he is.” Jari said.

“What are you on about?” Ryan asked.

“I overheard him talking to Dillon and Eric a couple of weeks ago. They made a bet to see who would be first to get in your pants.” Jari said.

“You knew about this yet were still willing to let me go out with one of them?” Dana inquired.

“They were blackmailing me Dana, I didn’t have a choice.” Jari defended himself.

“What the hell Jari? I thought you were my friend!” Dana shouted.

After Dana stormed off, the Mitchell siblings stopped talking to Jari. Dana blamed him for pushing her on the three guys. And Ryan’s loyalty would always go to his sister. Jari felt bad. But other than keep apologizing the smaller boy wasn’t sure what else to do. He certainly wasn’t about to kiss their rear ends. That afternoon Elizabeth “Z” Delgado and Jari were out on the balcony at Z’s, the duo were looking down at the city. Z was of hispanic descent and had brunette hair with amber eyes. Jari told her all about the blackmail and Dana being mad at him. Z frowned and said that she wouldn’t have blamed him.

Word around town was that Tommy Oliver was taking credit for Jason, Dillon, and Eric staying away from Dana. Jari admitted to “convincing” the guys to leave Dana alone. She asked if Dana knew. The smaller boy shook his head. Jari saw no point in telling Dana since she would probably still be angry with him. The Mitchell parents weren’t backing off about Dana marrying Tommy, they had heard Tommy’s false claim. It only caused them to push Dana even more. The day finally came when Dana had enough. She ran away from home and Ryan went with her. The siblings were staying with Kimberly Hart.

The next day Danny Delgado, Trini Kwan, and Jari were playing a game of Tic Tac Toe at Jari’s. Danny was average built of hispanic and had black hair with amber eyes covered by a pair of glasses. Trini was of asian descent and had long brunette hair with gray eyes. This was the trio’s third game and Trini was winning. Trini asked her friends if they heard about Dana running away, Danny had heard about it but not Jari. Jari didn’t even knew where Dana was. Or if she was safe. Trini informed that Ryan and Dana were staying at Kimberly’s for the time being. She suggested that Jari go and see her.

The last time that Dana and Jari had seen each other wasn’t pleasant, the latter didn’t think it was the best idea. Danny put his arm around the smaller boy. He thought Dana was overreacting. The only ones who she should be angry with were Jason Lee Scott, Dillon Formul, and Eric Myers. Not her friend. The winner of their current game of tic tac toe game came out to be Trini. Trini had heard about Tommy’s lies. She wanted Jari to be honest with Dana. In Jari’s mind he didn’t think Dana would even listen to him. Even if he had the nerve to go to her and tell the truth.

That evening Tommy and Jari walked through the Angel Grove Park, the latter had gotten Tommy’s information from Trini. He decided to call him to meet. Jari had a few things he needed to get straight with Tommy. Especially where his friend was concerned. Whether she was mad at him or not.

“You’re Dana’s friend so you must know where she’s staying right?” asked Tommy.

“What makes you think I would tell you if I knew?” Jari asked.

“Jari, I don’t think you want an enemy out of me.”

“Fuck you Tommy! And why are you taking credit for getting Jason, Dillon, and Eric away from Dana?”

“You didn’t really think they’d leave her alone on their own will did you?” Tommy questioned.

“That’s not what happened and you know it, I was the one who got them to stay away from her. Not you.” Jari corrected.

“It doesn’t matter what actually happened, it matters what Dana thinks happened.” Tommy said.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Dana’s not a big fan of liars.” Jari replied.

A few weeks later Jari had some time to think after his confrontation with Tommy. Maybe it was time that he tell Dana the truth. Once his mind was made up he went to Kimberly’s. The only problem was that Dana wasn’t there. Kimberly Hart said that Dana had left earlier that day and wouldn’t be back until later. Since he missed Dana, Jari went to the Angel Grove Pancake House with Koda Vacati and Kelsey Winslow. Kelsey had short brown hair with chestnut eyes. Jari saw the not so secretive glances between them and asked what was going on. Kelsey wondered if they could trust him. Prompting Jari to narrow his eyes.

Koda thought of Jari like a brother, he assured Kelsey he could be trusted. Curious Jari once again asked what was going on between them. Kelsey lowered her voice while saying that Jason, Dillon, and Eric were about to meet their maker. The guys had gotten off way too easy. It hit Jari that the duo were being serious. They were actually planning on taking someone’s life, Jari wanted to know who had come up with the idea. Koda admitted it was him. Also the one who had talked Kelsey into it was the taller boy as well. Jari was concerned. He tried to talk both of them out of it. In his eyes the guys had been dealt with.

But neither Koda or Kelsey were to be convinced otherwise, they were taking out Jason Dillon and Eric permanently. Koda gave Jari two options. Either help or stay out of the way. Jari knew that Koda would always be there for him. For better or worse he allied with his friends to plan murder. That evening Kelsey and Jari tracked Jason, Dillon, and Eric who were walking down the street. Kelsey’s weapon of choice was a steel headed mace. One by one Kelsey launched the mace at her targets. The guys all went down as the weapon made contact. Blood was leaking from their ears as they went unconscious.

The sound of someone coming caused Kelsey to run off, Jari stayed. Rocky DeSantos ran up to him from out of nowhere. Rocky was toned built with abs of hispanic descent and had brown hair with hazel eyes. His friend saw him standing over the unconscious bodies. Rocky wanted to know what happened. The label of being a psycho maniac was already attacked to Jari. He didn’t want his friends to get into trouble. Jari took accountability and told Rocky that he wanted Jason Dillon and Eric dead for what they had done to Dana. The taller boy took out his phone and said he was calling the police. Jari said that he wouldn’t run.

The police came within the hour and Jari was escorted to the police station, he wasn’t read his rights or arrested. But the authorities were allowed to hold him for questioning. Jari’s “confession” to Rocky was inadmissible since no one else was around to hear it. He was questioned over and over by the police. Lucky for Jari, this wasn’t the first time he had been interrogated. He gave non answers and never asked for a lawyer. The longest they could hold Jari was forty eight hours. Aisha Campbell walked into the interrogation room. Aisha was of afro american descent and had long dark brown braids with violet eyes.

They had taken a break from grilling him. Aisha went to speak but Jari non verbally told her about the cameras. Instead of talking Aisha communicated with her friend through texts on her phone. She wanted to know how he was holding up. Jari shrugged and typed that he could better. Aisha placed her hand over the smaller boy’s, she told him not to worry. She had spoken with Koda Vacati, Kimberly Hart, and Sydney “Syd” Drew. The four of them would have him out in no time. Aisha just needed him to hang in there. To Jari being hauled into the police station felt too much like being in the psych facility.

But Jari wasn’t in the police station for more than few hours, his friends had come through and he was finally allowed to leave. Though the police warned him not to leave town. The next people they had speak with were Jason Eric and Dillon. What the three guys said would decide Jari’s freedom. The next day Mike Corbett, Leo Corbett, and Jari were standing in the hallways at Angel Grove High. Mike was lean and had brown hair with violet eyes. While Leo was skinny and had brown hair with hazel eyes. The trio were discussing Jari being questioned by the police.

Koda walked up to them and the brothers left so that the friends could speak privately.

“I’m fine, the pigs realized they had nothing to hold me on so they let me go.” said Jari as he shrugged his shoulders.

“The hell did you confess to Rocky DeSantos before the cops came?” Koda asked.

“Koda he asked me what happened and I didn’t want anyone to get suspicious of you or Kelsey.”

“Jari but it our idea, it was we who got you involved.”

“I’m not a rat.” Jari said.

“No one said you were. Listen, I’m going to turn myself into cops.” Koda replied.

“To hell you are!” Jari exclaimed.

“I not letting my best friend go down for something I did.” Koda said.

True to his word, Koda turned himself in and convinced Kelsey to do the same. The duo was arrested shortly after. Jari tried to visit them. But neither were accepting visitors. Jari’s best guess to why would be that the guilt of seeing their friends might just be too much for them to bear.

That afternoon Dana reached out to him and they met at the lake inside Angel Grove Park. Jari started to speak. But his friend had something to say first. Dana apologized for blaming him for what happened with Jason Dillon and Eric. Talks with Kimberly and Syd had made her realize that she was wrong.

Jari accepted Dana’s apology, he started to open his mouth to tell Dana the truth when they received a text on their phones. The joint arraignment of Koda and Kelsey was scheduled in a few days. Dana embraced the smaller boy. She needed to leave but promised that they would talk later.

Jari bid her goodbye and then left as well.

At the Angel Grove Laundromat Sarah Thompson and Jari were washing clothes for Sarah’s family. Sarah was of half brazilian descent and had long curly blond hair with brown eyes. Jari informed about him making up with Dana. His friend embraced him and was happy that the two had left the drama behind them.

Happy as well, the smaller teen told her that Koda and Kelsey weren’t willing to see anymore. Their arraignment was within a couple of days. Jari knew that what they had done was wrong. But he didn’t think it was fair that they go to prison over Jason Lee Scott, Dillon Formul, and Eric Myers. Sarah agreed.

Sarah thought it was out of their hands, she wanted to help their friends but wasn’t sure if there was a way. Jari couldn’t refute his friend with an argument. He wanted to do something. There had to be some way to get them out. Though Jari couldn’t come up with one at the moment. He needed more time to think it over.

The police hadn’t had a chance to talk with Jason, Dillon, or Eric yet. They were in stable condition at the hospital. The trio hadn’t woken up just yet and the basis of the arraignment would largely depend on their testimony. Jari wanted to figure out a battle plan for what they would say.

But contacting them would hurt his friends.

A few days later Kimberly Hart, Dana Mitchell, and Jari were in a courthouse elevator on the way to Koda and Kelsey’s arraignment. Jari had thought about it and knew that he owed it to his friend to let her know the truth.

“I’m trying to stay calm, but Koda and Kelsey are my friends. I don’t think they belong in jail.” said Dana with a worried sigh.

“They’re not going to jail.” Jari replied.

“You don’t know that.” Kimberly reminded.

“I don’t know about the two of you but I’m not giving up.”

“Jari please don’t go thinking of some crazy plan, we don’t need you in jail too.” Dana pleaded.

“Dana it’s weird, all of this started because Jason, Dillon, and Eric finally came to their senses and left you alone.” Jari said.

“I’ve actually been thinking about that, Tommy was the one who made that happen. Maybe it’s worth going back home and giving that marriage contract a chance.”

“Dana, you can’t be serious!” Kimberly exclaimed.

“He’s not the one who did that. I borrowed a weapon from a friend and used it to scare them into backing off you. Tommy just took credit.” Jari said.

“That was you?” Dana deadpanned.

“Please don’t be mad, I wanted to tell you but at the time I thought it wouldn’t matter much.”

“Of course it matters and it’s actually kind of touching that you would go that length for me, I love you.”

“I love you girls too.” Jari said.

*** 

Epilogue.

The arraignment of Koda and Kelsey was done and over with quite fast, they were given bail. Despite the District Attorney’s insistence otherwise. Koda, Kimberly, Kelsey, Dana, and Jari went to an Angel Grove Buffet for dinner. Just to take the friend’s minds off of current events.

Jason, Dillon, and Eric woke up and told the police that they couldn’t be certain who had tried to kill them. All of the guys especially Jason were insistent that the charges be dropped against Koda and Kelsey. Jason and Jari teamed up and the fact that the duo had turned themselves in was thrown out.

Jari never became friends with Jason again, but he did wish him well. He even sent a congratulations card on Jason’s engagement to Kendrix Morgan. Dana and Jari started dating their senior year. But unfortunately their relationship didn’t work out. Dana couldn’t handle the constant rumors about Jari’s mental state.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
